Suffer It All
by lyo24boi
Summary: A Sceo fic set sometime during Season 5, "Suffer It All" begins after Scott is captured by the Dread Doctors. A four-part fiction, the story goes through a psychological whirlwind, all centered around Scott.
1. Isolate

**| Isolate |**

 **Author's Note** : The first of four to kick off my 5x09 countdown. I hope you all like this Sceo fic—Theo is such a lovable tool.

* * *

They began as blurs. Incremental and abrupt. The second-to-last one Scott was able to hang on for half a minute before losing consciousness again. He was in a dark room, maybe a basement? When he was finally able to hang on, he heard a noise. He looked over, noticing he was in chair when he actually felt his muscles again. In the far room, separated only by an arch, he saw unfamiliar equipment but not persons. He closed his eyes to listen for any heartbeats, but when he did, the memories came flashing back.

They were all dead.

Hayden. Mason. Malia. Kira was gone. And Stiles…Scott's lungs seized him out of the memory. That terrifying though that threatened to be real. He looked down, trying to assess how to get out of the unfamiliar location. He's definitely in a chair—solid, maybe even metal. His torso is strapped, binding his chest and arms to it; his feet are just the same. He tries to extend his claws but they don't want to cooperate. Then he hears it again: a clatter.

"Scott?"

It's Theo's voice. Thank god. "Theo?" Scott whispers. "Help, I'm stuck."

Theo comes into view and his body language should have been the clue. "Sorry, Scott, can't this time."

Scott immediately frowns into confusion. "What do you—"

"They're not gonna' hurt you, I promise."

"Theo? Please, tell me you're not—" But Scott cut himself off; the answer was obvious. "Please, don't."

"It's okay. I promise," Theo said now only a foot away. "They only want a sample, and then it's over."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's hard to explain. Scott for the longest time I've just…here, lemme' show you." Theo stepped forward and kissed him. Scott immediately turned away, his eyes wider than they were seconds ago. "It's okay," Theo said, grabbing the far side of Scott's face to force their lips back together. Scott turned the other way Theo was suddenly on top of him, forcing his lips on him and their foreheads together, moving rather desperately. "God, I've wanted you for long," he breathed, holding onto Scott's face, his eyes closed. "Ever since I met you, really met you. It was in the nurse's office. That day…you made everything okay."

"Theo, stop—mmph."

Theo kissed him harder this time, even trying to get Scott to open his mouth. And the alpha did, allowing Theo in as a diversion before—mustering as much strength as he could into one arm—breaking his arm free of the strap and driving his claws into Theo. His aim, although meant to be into his back or shoulder, led him into the back of the blonde's neck. In one swift motion, he was in Theo's mind. His memories. Incoherent memories that skipped and jumped through time without any sense of time or chronology. But through all of them, there wasn't pain. No anguish or despair. Not when his sister died in the creek. Not when he killed his parents. Not when he killed his otherwise pack mates—Scott's friends. Most of them were just flat, but now and then there were traces of desire…to see _more_ suffering in others.

Scott lurched back into the present, his claw releasing the blonde before Theo fell back. He fell hard onto the cement, knocking his head amongst other parts. Scott froze for a minute, paralyzed by the memories that weren't his own. By Theo letting his sister die. Killing his parents. Killing Stiles…oh, god, it was real! Scott turned to tear the straps away and spun in the chair to land on his feet. He ran. Ran hard. Into the other room with the stasis tank and surgical tools. Towards the stairs that only led up.

"Scott, wait…" he heard weakly. He paused. He shouldn't have but he paused, the 'true' nature in him still empathizing with his betrayer. He turned to see Theo in a daze, a little blood under the boy's head. But then the air buzzed, accompanied by _that sound_. Particles cracking and space being shifted. Scott stepped forward to run, finding instantly that the door at the top of the stairs opening. There they were. The Dread Doctors. Descending upon him, the cane wielding Surgeon at the fore.

The alpha in Scott surged, his eyes blazing harder than they had in a long time. His more wolfish features extended fully, even threatening to morph all the way into their killer's appearance seen only once before (against the assassin team). He leaped at them, ready to war for his freedom and avenge them all. At first the Pathologist fell, Scott landing a perfect blow to the right tubes feeding into his mask. The Geneticist fought hard but Scott's power he'd mustered against Peter returned and he was able to push her back hard, opening a window to handle to Surgeon alone.

It didn't last.

The Surgeon drew forth his thin sword from its sheath and attacked. Scott could only evade, finding the strange doctor's speed increasing to supernatural levels. And then Geneticist was back, striking Scott in his kidney with a metal-covered fist. Another blow to his shoulder, and then a punch to his face from the Surgeon left the alpha on the floor face down. In his defeat he was able to watch, watch as the Doctors circled him, watch as Theo rose from his stun. And then Scott was being lifted by his shirt before two hands dragged him over to the chair again, discarding him face down on top of it.

Theo's face came into view, clearly not hurt by Scott's reaction. "Don't let them do this," Scott pleaded with a dry tongue.

Theo smiled, more endearing than dickish. He reached forward and pet his hair, feeling the brunette strands roll over his fingers before leaning over and kissing the alpha's temple. "It'll be over soon," he started, breathing against Scott's ear. "And then we can be together." And then the Pathologist was towering over Scott, his fingertips electrifying blue, angled for the back of Scott's neck.


	2. and Medicate

**| …and Medicate |**

It's been a month. A long month. The missing signs and hotline haven't bore any fruit and after a week Rafael McCall was able to get the San Francisco chapter involved; his son was missing after all. But still, the weeks dragged on and they thought he was gone for good. The headlines read _'Local Teen Lacrosse Captain Abducted'_ , _'BHHS Senior, 18, Missing'_ , _'FBI Agent's Son Kidnapped'_ , and _'Family to Kidnapper: 'Let Our Son Go''_. When late October, all seemed hopeless: Scott is a werewolf—a true alpha; it's difficult to keep someone subdued for that long _unless_ …

A few days before Halloween he called. Deaton. "I found him," was the first thing he said. So they planned. Schemed. Took notes and pulled out city maps on the internet. As Peter had once said, "The schemers are scheming." Only 24 hours passed before they settled on a plan and took off. This matter needed to be handled delicately as not only was it uncharted territory, but Theo Raeken was with him, with Scott, as they suspected all along. The drive was supposed to be four hours long.

They made it in just over three.

The city was almost the same size as Beacon Hills, only slightly larger so it could cater to more vices. Located on the eastern side of Lahontan Reservoir, Nevada, Las Colinas was like a mini-Las Vegas, only, as it became more obvious, it catered to some more less-human vices as well, particular fighting cages. When they arrived, though, it was already night—Saturday night—so blending in was not an issue even for the one human leading them.

Deaton confirmed that Scott was still in the city, however headed for the outskirts. When they received the GPS tracker, Scott appeared to be walking, and when they pulled up so he was within sight, it was clear he was headed for the club embedded into the warehouse at the end of the street. Next to him was none other than Theo Raeken, the Betrayer, and Scott, by all appearances, seemed to be going willingly.

"Pull over here," Malia said, pointing to an emptier street around the corner.

Stiles parked a refurbished Roscoe and everyone clambered out, the whole gang of Stiles, Liam, Kira, Malia, and Lydia. Stiles grabbed a black round device before locking his jeep and following the pack towards the white-lit sign that read 'Chama.' When they got to the line, Scott and Theo were already inside. They waited, biding their time as the security scanned everyone that entered. "What're they looking for?" Liam asked hushedly.

Lydia looked ahead before turning to the werewolf. "They're checking to see who's supernatural."

The others turned to look at Stiles when Malia linked their arms. Kira and Malia smiled in agreement and when they got to the front, Malia's assertiveness got Stiles past the bouncers. Unlike Sinema, the club reached up high, like pyramid stacked towards one end. And even more unlike Sinema, the party-goers were clearly unabashed about showing their supernatural nature. Stiles led them to the catwalk surrounding the second floor, giving them a view of the hanging transparent dance platform above them as well as the dance floor down below.

It became a game of 'Where's Waldo?' for a moment before Liam spotted them first. "There…whoa…" His pointed arm slowly fell as they watched Theo and Scott sliding and grinding against each other, devious smiles of enjoyment spread across their lips. And as Liam made to say something else, Scott leaned forward and kissed him, grabbing the sides of his head in the process. Immediately the warrior fox inside Kira surged, threatening to revert to its _battōsai_ -state inflicted by the Dread Doctors which she'd worked so hard to tame, even expel.

Before the others could stop her, Kira was rushing down the stairs, hands on her belt. They moved to follow, watching her as she moved through the crowd in haste. As they got to the top of the stairs, a girl between her and the boys grabbed her. She led her across the floor and that's when they saw the door. They picked up their pace. When they looked back to find Scott and Theo, they were nowhere to be found. So they followed and there, far ahead of them, were the boys. They were all headed for the same place.

Stiles dug out his phone and tapped at it before shoving it back in and retrieving the thick disc he'd shoved in the back of his jeans' pocket. The pack slipped through the door, its handle twisted and crushed. That door led to another one, then to a hallway, and then another door that opened into the larger abandoned main room of the conjoining building. There, standing in the middle of it, was Scott and Theo with seven other teenagers, one of which was standing behind a kneeling Kira with her claws against the kitsune's throat.

"Hello, Stiles," Theo said, his voice ricocheting slightly.

"Scott?" Stiles said, the four pack members walking in slowly.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see you," Theo continued.

"Scott, what's going on?"

"Who are they?" Scott said more quietly into Theo's ear.

"Scott?" Liam said, taking a step ahead of the others.

"Who are you?" Scott replied, his face as serious as they'd seen it in a while.

"Scott, I—" Liam tried when Theo started again.

"You shouldn't have come, Stiles. You hurt him before, bad enough that he blocked it out."

"You did this," Stiles countered. With both his hands he twisted the giant cap-looking disc and it quickly formed a bat. "See this, I've got it covered in mountain ash. Mountain ash that'll knock your fake werewolf ass into the ceiling. You wanna' test it out?"

"Stiles," Lydia stifled. "What did you do to him?" she said, looking back at their former friend.

"No one did anything!" Scott yelled, confusion driving his brain state now.

"It's okay," Theo said, placing a warm hand on his alpha's shoulder. "These are the people I was telling you about, the rival pack. I thought they were dead, that you were lucky to be the only survivor. I was wrong, and I'm going to protect you."

"I'm gonna' kill you, Raeken," Stiles said, stepping out front, his eyes threatening to leak the rage swelling inside him.

"Easy there, Stiles," Theo said, his asshole-smirk returning. "You're the smart one, remember? Do the numbers: there's nine of us and only five of you. I've got one and even with that bat, you're still just a human."

"You're right, Theo, I am the smart one. So let's run through the numbers together, shall we? Let's see, I've got one banshee, one kitsune, one werecoyote…um, let's see what else? Ah, that's right, four werewolves including an alpha, two hunters, two law enforcement, and a fucking fire salamander. What've you got up _your_ sleeve, asshole?" Just then, from various parts of the building including other doors and from the catwalk above against the walls, the extra eight people appeared: Derek, Satomi, Brett, Braeden, Chris, Stiles' dad, Rafael, and Jordan.

Theo's smirk had diminished, looking around at the five guns and four transformed werewolves, Liam now starting to circle them. "Oh, I also forgot to add, I've got a couple people putting a mountain ash barrier up."

"That won't hold us, Stiles," Theo countered. "We're not beholden to those laws."

"It's not for you," Stiles said and it began. Kira broke free of the werecoyote keeping her down and they fought. The other pack began to charge at the others, Theo staying by Scott's side as they watched everyone fight for him. Scott even made ready to charge at Stiles when dart hit him in the back of the neck. At first nothing happened, but before Theo could go to remove it the thin bolt discharged a burst of electricity, rendering the true alpha unconscious, letting the fight to continue on without him.


	3. Burn It Down

**| Burn It Down |**

"So, Mr. Raeken, I'd like to talk today about recent events."

"Would you?" Theo said, relaxing back into the corner of the cushioned couch.

"Let's talk about the Dread Doctors. How did you first come into contact with them?"

"Through e-harmony."

"Mr. Raeken."

"Maybe it was Grindr."

"Mr. Raeken, your deflections, while amusing, only keep you here longer."

"Eichen House isn't a treatment facility, it's a prison." Theo paused, waiting for another question. "I met them last year, up north outside Seattle." He paused again. "I wasn't the first one they took, but I was the first success."

"Success?"

"Phase One. I don't know how all the science works, but they were perfecting DNA synthesis. Phase One was to see if they could create a creature solely through using one DNA sample. It was a total failure and my friends are what remains of the project. They were allowed to live because the doctors were testing a stabilizer."

"And you were the werewolf success of Phase One?"

"No, I was their first successful chimera."

"So if they found success with Phase Two, why did they continue to make more chimeras?"

"I'm fused with two types of werewolf DNA: a bitten wolf and a natural born wolf. They felt as if the experiment was incomplete, so they continued."

"So when you told Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski about the alpha that bit you…"

"I lied. C'mon, doc, you don't need me to admit every time I fibbed about something. We'll be here for quite a while and I know Scott needs attending to."

"Yes, Mr. McCall."

"Scott," Theo said.

"Hmm?"

"His name's Scott."

" _Scott_. Yes, the alpha a few rooms down. Since returning to Beacon Hills, you've had quite the interest in Scott. Tell me about him."

"Scott is…the doctors gave me a job when we came back. They knew that they were tampering with rules that don't bend easily. They feared that if they killed Scott, killed a _true alpha_ , especially one tied to a nemeton, they would reap some sort of punishment. I was to keep him off their path. Give them a buffer."

"Come now, Mr. Raeken, I've been doing this for quite some time. You can't defect about Scott any longer. We're here at that moment. Why don't you want to talk about him?"

"Because none of you understand him!" Theo realized he was on his feet, his eyes glowing yellow. He sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Enlighten me."

When we were kids, Scott was always the teacher's favorite. Not because he was super bright or because he was funny. He was behaved. He was good. He was helpful. Scott…he's been amazing from the start. Purity it just…it runs through his blood. When he first talked to me, I was scared. We had asthma and he knew how to calm me down. It was my first major attack and he just…he knew what to say. Caring is just what he does. That day I found my anchor…when I was nine," he said in disbelief. "When we played each other in little league, he always made sure to notice me. To say 'hi' in some way, even if it was from the outfield. And when I left, after my sister died, he was the only one that tried to contact me. None of my friends said a word. But Scott, this kid I only met once, he showed up that day on his bike. We were putting the last few boxes in the truck when he pulled up. He told me that he was sorry about my sister, that it sucked that I was moving because his birthday was coming up that weekend he wanted to know if I would come. He gave me a hug. This random kid…"

"He noticed you."

"Don't put me into the same category as Lahey. I didn't need reassurance. I had friends…friends who I thought were better than they were. But I had friends. I wasn't some outcast—the shadow of everything my big sister was."

"And yet by all accounts she was quite the name in Beacon Hills before her death. She won numerous awards in science before graduating from Beacon Hills."

"Yes, as you've noted several times."

"If it wasn't Scott's eye, what was it then?"

"Are you man of faith, Dr. Valack?"

"Not recently."

"I've never been a believer myself. But when I met Scott…you could almost say I was standing in the presence of a god. I could feel it then, just as I feel it now. No, he's not Jesus. He's not perfect and he has his flaws. But Scott…he's purity in physical form. To be acknowledged by that, wanted by someone like that…it's addicting. Scott he just pulls you in, seeps some sort of seductive force that I know is good to its core."

"Yet, by your analogy, his pack would consider you the Judas in Scott's story."

Theo smirked and let out a little laugh as he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "They would, wouldn't they? Yes, you could argue that I betrayed Scott. Betrayed a lot of people actually."

"But?"

"But I like to think of myself as the yin to Scott's yang. I'm the darkness bound to him. And through that darkness, through my love of his light, I wanted to free him. Free us both—make us one. In Shintoism, night and day weren't always separate."

"And you sought to bring that about by starting fresh? Altering his memory?" Theo only sat back again. "Poetic, no doubt." The moment lingered, Valack waiting to see where Theo went next, especially after the blonde's gaze drifted off.

"The others don't see it that way, though. They never could. They were the problem. They were poisoning him. Eroding everything good about him."

"So you decided to kill them?"

"I gave him the antidote. I wanted to preserve what I could. Let him heal so that he could shine bright again." Theo looked at the man's unchanged expression. "You don't see it that way either. It's fine, you don't have to. I stand by what I did. I'd do it again. For Scott." Theo crossed his arms, signifying he was done. Dr Valack, having done this with the werewolf for a few days, knew that Theo would only start to heavily deflect and climb out of his honest state, shut down altogether if necessary.

"Same time tomorrow then," Valack said, giving Theo a nod before standing and knocking on the metal door.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Has Scott woken up?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Raeken." As Theo looked away, his expression not changing, Dr. Valack took his leave. He walked past the guard and walked up to his colleague leaning against the wall a few yards down. "Alan," he greeted as they began to walk.

"Gabriel."

"Any news on your protégé?"

"None. Anything with your patient?"

"Come now, Alan, you should know better."

"Doctor-patient-confidentiality hardly applies."

"Possibly. But then, don't you think we need some standards, especially given where we're standing?"

"Indeed. But rules are always meant to be broken. All but a few, rather. Theo Raeken and the Dream Doctors tampers with purity. Purity deemed by forces you and I are all too familiar with. When power like that speaks clearly, those are rules that should never be broken."

"We'll see if they have, won't we?"


	4. Back Home

**| Back Home |**

There was only one blur this time. Groggy and dizzying. Scott tried to bring the world into focus, the grey, dimly lit grey with a mixture of blue before him. After a minute things seemed to sharpen, his eyes able to make out the edge between the ceiling and the descending wall. His eyes travelled down and he realized he was in hospital room of sorts, though the upkeep certainly left much to be desired. He blinked and his ears honed in on a pair of heartbeats, one slightly behind the other. He looked down at the pressure against the outer side of his left thigh and saw a boy's head sleeping against it, his arms folded under his head. Another blink and Scott knew that it was the boy Theo had addressed as Stiles. Behind him, sleeping in one of the two chairs against the wall, with his head fallen back against the chipped paint, was a younger boy, the werewolf that had accompanied the first four kids that sought him out.

Scott looked down and saw that his arms were bound to the bed. His legs were strapped in, too. He struggled for a minute, pulling at the arm binds and trying desperately to pull one of his legs free. He had to get away from these people and find Theo. His pack needed him and being captured by a rival pack was not how he imagined their night on the town to end. The movements disturbed the boy next to him, though, and slowly, groggily, Stiles seemed to stir into consciousness. "Scott?" he said, seeing his eyes open.

"Let me go," Scott tried, almost begging.

"Scott?" Liam said, leaning forward to sit up straight before rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Let me go!" Scott yelled, his eyes searing red as he violently shook against the binds.

"Scotty, it's okay," Stiles said, backing up a little, instantly awake. But Scott just continued to writhe, his fangs and claws distending. "Liam, get someone." The beta nodded and rushed out of the room. "Scott, dude, calm down. You're safe."

"I don't know you!" he yelled, his alpha voice resounding out into the hall. Just then Liam came back in, Dr. Fenris on his heels. Scott's eyes immediately landed on the syringe in hand and he struggled even harder. "Don't! Let me go! Theoooo!" Dr. Fenris paid him no attention and hurried over to the tube connected to Scott's arm. He pushed the needle into it's opening and pushed its contents through. Almost on contact, Scott seemed to calm down both physically and vocally. He slowly eased back into the bed and no words left his mouth. His eyes even blinked at a third of the normal speed.

"Scott?" Stiles tried, looking up at Dr. Fenris with thanks in his eyes before looking down at his serene best friend.

"Who are you?" Scott said, almost whimper like now.

"I'm your best friend," Stiles said. He shifted his chair closer to Scott again and sat down, gripping firmly onto the boy's upper arm. "We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. I was with you the night you were bitten, and when you made lacrosse captain. Met Allison. Lost Allison. I've been there for it all, dude. And you've been there for me just the same." Scott didn't say anything, only closed his eyes allowing the dam of tears to break a little. "And this, this is Liam. He was your first beta—well, the one you bit. He's been like a little brother to you, to us both. And there's Lydia and Malia and…and Kira. Your girlfriend. They're all upstairs. They care about you. We care about you." Scott began to breathe a little harder and Dr. Fenris made a face at Stiles, the physician having been watching the heart monitor. "Scott?"

"Why can't I remember," he wheezed. "I _feel_ like I know you, I just…I can't remember."

Scott made to say something but stopped himself mid-open mouth. He needed to give him the answer but if he stalled for too long that could make things worse for his other-wise brother. "Do you remember your mom?" Everyone, including Scott, looked at the door to see Melissa McCall peeking into the room, a weak smile on her lips. "Hey, baby," she said, taking a step in. Scott tensed a little, but when she stood next to him and grabbed his hand, something subliminal clicked.

"I…I know your face and inside I _know_ you're my mom, but I…" and Scott started to cry. "I can't remember anything."

"It'll come back, give it time," she said, squeezing his hand as Dr. Fenris began undoing Scott's leg binds.

"What's the last thing you remember, Scott?" Dr. Fenris asked, moving to his arms, judging the situation safer. Melissa pulled him into a tight hug and the emotions in the room peaked.

Scott thought for a minute, sinking back against the propped up bed cushion, shaking his head, eyes closed. "Take your time, Scott," Stiles encouraged, arms crossed.

Scott stilled for a minute, his breathing evening out. "I…I was in an ambulance. There were two paramedics leaning over me. They said I crashed a couple times. And then Theo was there with them. He told me not to look down…I had a huge gash across my chest." Liam breathed in harshly, his anger rising. "They took me to the hospital."

"Which one?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure. It was in Las Colinas, though." Stiles and Melissa shared a look. "I wish Theo were here. What's happened to him?"

"Scott—" Stiles began, ready to barrage him with his contempt of the blond werewolf when the door opened again.

It was Deaton, with Derek and Rafe behind him. Fenris gave Deaton a nod and took his leave, knowing Alan was more than capable of handling things for now. "Hey, bud,'" Rafe said, a slightly wider smile on his face than Melissa's when she first walked in. Scott looked at him, confused all over again, forcing Melissa and Rafe to share a worried look.

"How are you, Scott?" Deaton said, standing behind Melissa against the bed, Rafael taking the foot.

"Do I know you?" the alpha replied.

"You do, as a matter of fact. Derek?" Derek walked up, handing him the small rectangular box covered in a black gloss. "I have something that might help." Deaton opened it and held before Scott. The alpha picked up the small watch displayed in front of him and suddenly he pushed back hard against the back of the bed, his eyes rolling back and his body tensing and tightening.

"Scott!" came a number of voices, all incoherent and inaudible to the alpha as his brain filled with memories and memories. They hit him like a truck, the flood of these points pushing through the door that Scott had closed only a year ago. After a moment, he gasped for air as his eyes rolled forward again, his body slightly lurching forward.

"Scott?" Stiles said first.

"Stiles?" Scott said at first, almost as if he lost bearings once again. "Stiles," Scott affirmed this time, surging forward to pull his best friend into a hug. "I remember." His mom pulled him into a hug next as Deaton resealed Melissa's old watch back into the box.

"I'll go tell the others," Liam said, sharing a delighted look with his alpha before slipping out.

"Are we in Eichen House?" Scott asked, the smell of the place registering before anything else. Deaton nodded.

"Do you remember what happened before waking up in the ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"Umm…it was after I saw all of you…how're you alive?"

"Parrish is a fire salamander," Stiles said simply. "Revived everyone, including the chimeras." Scott was dumbfounded, the pain of those horrible memories dulling. "Scott?"

Scott focused himself out of his head. He nodded, thinking. "I was locked up somewhere. A basement. The Dread Doctors had me…oh, god, _Theo_ …"


	5. Epilogue

**| Epilogue: Supremacy |**

Scott had been out of Eichen House's treatment wing for three days; he'd been discharged the afternoon after waking up in the middle of the night. Now, three evenings later, he walking up to its gate. He pressed the button, sending a _buzz_ to the front desk inside. After a minute, the gate creaked open and Scott made his way long walk to the entrance of the building. When he walked in, Schrader eyed Scott skeptically.

"Hello, Scott," he said, having become familiar with him through the traffic of bodies going in and out while the alpha was unconscious. Schrader just looked at him and pushed forward the plastic bin to discard his phone.

"I, uh, left it at home."

"Indeed," Schrader replied, his eyebrow raised.

"Scott, what're you doing here?" Dr. Fenris said, walking through the same door that leads down into the hidden floor.

"I wanna' see 'im."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I just wanna' talk to him."

"Scott—"

"Please?"

Dr. Fenris looked to Schrader and then back to Scott. "C'mon."

Scott followed him, walking him to that ominous floor that jailed and housed so many strange things that Scott and his pack still knew so little about. He led him down the hall, passed the locked gate. However, rather than walking him towards the section where Dr. Valack had once been held, he took Scott through the door he escaped through when the Dread Doctors arrived. From there, that door led to another door which led to another wing, even larger, though, than the one they'd been in. After rounding a corner, Scott began recognizing the people in the glass cells to his left: they were the members of his thought-to-be-pack—the members of the phase one "synthetics" (so they'd been dubbed). At the end of the hall was a metal door, looking much like that to the core of a forge or boiler room.

"Five minutes," Fenris said. Scott's red eyes seared. Fenris shook his head in frustration but caved. "Knock three times when you're done…I'll be waiting outside." Scott nodded and Fenris opened the door for him. Scott stepped into the barely lit room to see Theo tapping away on an old type-writer, the header on each page reading _The Phase One Chronicles_. Theo glared up at the intruding body as Fenris closed the door behind Scott, only to smile. His eyes shined yellow as he turned towards the alpha, his lips breaking into a wider grin.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, unsure of how to begin, though. He closed his lips and took a deep breath. They stared at each other for a minute, tension attempting to build. Instead, Theo just stood. "It's okay," he said. "I understand. He slowly walked up to Scott, forcing Scott to take a step back. Theo kept at his advance and in the final step surged forward, latching his lips onto Scott's as they thudded up against the small space of wall between the door and the corner.

Their emotions took over, their hands and the friction speaking to that. Their hands tangled in the other's hair. They caressed each other's cheeks. Kisses moved from devouring their lips to nipping and tasting their necks. Theo ground hard against the alpha, trapping him delightfully against the wall and Scott, for his part, threatened to grind so hard that Theo almost lost his footing. Finally, after five minutes had clearly passed, Theo pulled back, resting their foreheads together, their eyes closed, their lips separated by a mere inch. "I missed you, too," Theo breathed, smirking. Scott could only smile himself.

"I need you, Theo."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Love this pair...comment guys. Lemme' know what you think!


End file.
